Not Anymore
by Pochi Saku-Hime
Summary: Sequel To Alone- Sakura's life is turned upside down when Mandara comes with a deal. Now she is back in the past, changing her future one step at a time. Sakura POV
1. Chapter 1

I stretched. A new day, a new adventure with my… Oh yeah. They were dead. I sat up, pushing up against the tree to stand. The last of them, Naruto died only last week or so. Tears came to my eyes again. I pushed them away.

"I'm stronger than this. Naruto wouldn't want me glooming over him." I stated to myself. There was a rustle in the bushes. I took out a kunai and slowly walked over to them. Three shuriken popped out, barely missing me. I tackled whatever was in the bushes. I gasped in surprise. It was Mandara Uchiha.

"What the hell do you want!?" I said, happy her mask was still on. I hadn't taken it off since after Naruto died. Madara stood, but I could tell he was in pain. "I thought you died… Sasuke killed you." Madara shook his head at this.

"Yet, I had another soul in me to use as the one who died." He said as it was the most simply thing in the world. "I-I, and no one else, have a request."

"No." I said, before he had any other thing to say. "Why would I do or even listen to anything you had to say." He chuckled.

"Ah, I will give you something worthwhile." He said seriously, although his chuckles still echoed in my head. "All you need to do is heal me." This time I laughed.

"Ha, what will you give me that would make me heal you?" My laughs ended short as he interrupted me.

"This scroll." He said as his hand entered his pouch, gripping a thought to be scroll. Out it came, colored red with a stripe of white. On that stripe it had the kanji for tsukanoma, Brief Time, 短時間. "This scroll will take all the pain of loneliness away." I was silent for a moment.

"What is it!? It will kill me, right?" I yelled out to him.

"Maybe in this time, but it will bring your soul back."

"Back?"

"Back in time, of course. Even if you heal me here, you can always change the future the next time around." He replied to my question. Again, I was silent, but this time out of shock. I started stuttering a little, then stated into his face fully. Seeing this he deactivated his Mangekyou Sharingan. He was trying to show me he wasn't going to hurt me, I presumed. I stopped stuttering and looked down at the ground, thinking. "Tell me your answer by the end of tomorrow's morning." At that he disappeared. I sat to think and soon fell asleep although it was still only morning today.

Another rustle of leaves awoke me. As I looked around, I saw a fire going and some small fish on a piece of bark above the fire. And there he was. Mandara.

"You awake?"

"You still here? I thought I got until morning to answer you." I ignored him. Again his annoying chuckle.

"You do, but I don't want you running away till then. It took awhile to find you…" He turned, sharingan still deactivated, laugh ending. "You want some?" He pointed to the now fully cooked fish. He was being nice. Weird.

"What's with you?" I stood, walking over to him. I sat next to him and he handed me a fish on a stick. "You're being a little too nice. Actually why are you being nice?"

"Heh, I'm not a total bastard. I was wrongly proven evil and banned from the village." He replied calmly, serious. He stood, taking a fish and started walking away. "See you in the morning." He disappeared, again. He was repetitive.

"Yeah, yeah. See you." I said to him under my breath, although he was gone. I checked the fish for poison then took a bite. …Delicious… Although I would never say to his face. He cooked it just right. Well, I guess that's what you get from a man that lived a hundred years or so.

Later that night as I fell asleep the last words that came off my lips were "Yes, yes I will."

The next morning, approximately 5 am, he came.

"Well?" He said, then became silent, waiting for an answer. I looked up at him, he sharingan was on again. Perhaps he was fighting.

"I…I will. Sit." I said. As he did, in front of the burned-out fire pit, I walked to sit in front of him. "So? What will happen when I go to the past? Will I be weak again?" I put my hands to his chest, next to his heart, pouring out my chakra to heal him. "Am I going to be in the shadows of everyone?"

As the healing began, he flinched. Sighing, he answered me. "Sadly, but yes. Your soul is going to be the only thing transferred. Then again, you can train harder, changing the future." A few hours passed in silence after that. As the healing finished he moved making her tense. Pulling out the scroll from his pouch, he handed it to her. "That's enough. I can heal the rest myself. Here. And… If you want to keep the mask put it on the scroll as your transporting. You seem to fancy it." Sakura touched her mask. Her anbu mask. Taking it off, she smiled.

"This is the only reminder I have of Naruto and my other friends. Here." I handed to him. "You keep it as a reminder of me. As a friend. I don't need it anymore." He hesitated, then took it. Looking up, he said it. The only thing I would have never thought to hear out of the mouth of a criminal.

"Thank you." And then he was gone. I nodded, as if he was still there. My only friend left in the future. Maybe I could stop him in the past. Stop him from killing the jinchuuriki. I opened the scroll. It told me to write the year I wanted to be brought back and my name. Only one name was on it right now. Mandara's. I wrote my name, then date. I used a kunai to draw blood from my finger and used that to write and then drew blood from my palm. I put my hand print and there was a big puff. I felt detached from my body. When the smoke cleared I was in my old room, hand still bloody and the scroll under it. It worked.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood straight. It worked, right? Or was it a dream? Was I dead? I looked in the full-body mirror next to me. I was 12 again. Then, it worked?

"Mom?" I called out loudly. I heard movements in the room next to hers.

"What? Why are you up so early?" Her- my mom's voice. I ran out of the room, to my mom's.

"I-I was so-so sc-scared!" I started sobbing. These were serious tears. I need to get all the stress out. My mother looked surprised my father, too. My mom got out of her bed and hugged me, starting to whisper that it was okay. She patted my hair and asked what was wrong. My dad also got out of their bed, walking up to me. "Y-you all di-died. Eve-everyone! I w-was alone!" I sobbed. My mom hugged tighter.

"No, no. We're right here. You're not alone. Remember? You have friends in your academy. You're going to get more tomorrow when you become teams. It's all right…" Then she let go. "Now go to sleep. I will wake you in an hour so you can get ready for school. Now, go. And good morning." She smiled, pointing out to my room.

"See you, in a little, honey." My dad said and walked me to my room. I went to sleep.

When I awoke, I heard my mom's gasp. My bed was bloody, as was the scroll on the ground. I saw it and quickly pushed it under my bed, lucky my mom didn't see it. My hand was scabbing, my finger too, so my mom started screaming. Looking down at her night clothes, we saw the blood when I hugged her earlier. My dad came running in the room.

"What's happening!?" He yelled, holding a kitchen knife. He looked at my hand. "Sakura-honey! Who hurt you!?" He dropped the knife, hugging me. I sweat-dropped. Sometimes… well in the past and I guess now, my dad acted like Gai.

"Um, that was from yesterday. Training, you know. I dropped a kunai." I said, my acting was perfect by all my training in the future. I got up. "I forgot it was there. Let me go clean it up." They seemed to believe me. I walked to the bathroom. Taking out some gauze from the cabinet in there, I wrapped it around my hand and used a bandage for my finger. Walking downstairs, I smelled breakfast. My mom's breakfast. I hadn't eaten it since I was fifteen.

"Yay, pancakes." I said walking in the kitchen. After eating, I changed into my old outfit and got on my pouch. After hesitating, I put the scroll in it. "Bye, mom." I said and left. At that, I started looking around. Konoha… Friends, Family… I will see everything again. Konoha didn't change since I last seen it. Well, that said, it did change slightly, but this was the past so everything seemed different. Then I saw it. The Yamanaka Flower Shop. And here came Ino out of the flower shop. I felt like hugging her. But I couldn't, that would weird her out. I just continued walking. Ino noticed me and started walking faster, then saw that I didn't challenge her.

"Sak- I mean, Forehead? What are you doing?" She seemed really confused.

"Ino…I'm not going to fight for Sasuke." At this she looked even more confused and happy. "But-" She frowned. "I'm still going for him." At that I walked away from her, proud.

"Okay class." Iruka, still alive, said. Right now, he was Iruka-sensei. "Today, you are going to get teams. No complaining. I divided the teams equally." I nodded. I knew who was going to get who. "Team One-" I zoned out.

"Team Seven-" I woke from her thoughts of Mandara and Akatsuki. "Naruto Uzumaki…" Next to me Naruto tensed. I smiled at him. "Sakura Haruno…" My smile deepened as he jumped into the air, happy. "And Sasuke Uchiha."

"WAIT! Why do I have to be with him?!" Naruto's voice rang out. He seemed not to notice my smile towards him. I looked over to Sasuke, ignoring Naruto's and Iruka's little squabble. He seemed… unemotional.

"Hello, Uchiha Sasuke. I hope our friendship will improve over the time of our team-ship." I had to say that a lot, when I was in the future. To other anbu's, of course. Sasuke turned his head towards me, confused. I smiled at him. He turned his head to the window, which in the future I read as embarrassed. When I turned my head back to Iruka, it seemed that he said all the teams. I raised my hand, a lot of my classmates looking at me.

"Yes, Sakura?" Iruka asked.

"Iruka, If a sensei is late, can you fire them?"


	3. Chapter 3

I stood there two hours since Iruka and other students left. Sasuke sat at his desk, thinking while Naruto paced. Hopping on the desk behind me, I sat on it. I smiled remembering what was going to happen next. Kakashi-sensei and the eraser. I started chuckling making both, Naruto and Sasuke look at me.

"What?" They looked away. A few minutes later Naruto had a mischievous smile on his face. Here it comes. "Naruto? What are you doing?" My acting, of course. He was at the door, puling it open, eraser at hand. As he did this he was standing on a chair being as he was short in the past. Turning to me, he opened his mouth.

"Something the sensei deserves for being late." He positioned in right and got off the chair. "There!" He was eyeing his work when Sasuke said something about how it wasn't going to work. I, at the moment was seeing how far away Kakashi was. Naruto was about to reply to Sasuke when I smiled. I instructed Naruto to pull the chair away from the door. A second later, it happened.

Kakashi pulled the door open and the eraser fell on his head. His silver hair was turned white when it hit his head, making a cloud of chalk dust. Naruto and I laughed out loud. Sasuke stared at Kakashi. I knew with disgust. I knew he was thinking along the lines of 'This is a jounin!'. Kakashi started at them with bored eyes. I laughed harder tears coming out of my eyes. Well, that was what some would think. I was actually crying out of happiness that I was able to see them again. That they were alive. Wiping my eyes, the others looking at me weirdly since I was laughing so long, Kakashi announced something.

"Well, my first impression of you?" Heh, now this comes. "I hate you all." I started laughing again. Stopping, I saw everyone staring at me.

"It's an inside joke." At that I started laughing again. "That one, too." I haven't laughed in so long. A few minutes later I stopped. Kakashi took a minute, seeing if I was going to spontaneously start laughing again. I, seeing that, wanted to laugh or at least laugh just to piss him off.

"Alright… after that… meet me up on the roof, kay?" His eye crinkled in a smile. He poofed away, leaving a cloud of smoke. I sighed, and walked out of the room. In the future, I could just poof up there too. Curse this weak body. We got up there and sat on the stairs. Kakashi stood in front of us, leaning on the railing. "Let's introduce ourselves, shall we?"

"You first." I said, before Naruto could ask his question. Kakashi stared at me for a second. Looking away, he started talking.

"Alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislike are none of your business. I have too many hobbies to count. My goal? I really don't feel like telling you." Naruto sweat-dropped, as did Sasuke but more secluded. I just stared ahead. "Okay, Blonde-Idiot your up."

"HEY! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, for your information. I like ramen and tasting ramen and Sakura." He paused ready for a hit, which he didn't get. "I dislike the three minutes to wait for ramen to cook and Sasuke." Not a hit, but a glare from Sasuke's direction. "My hobbies are training and eating ramen." A sweat-drop from Kakashi's. "My goal is to be Hokage! So people would respect me!" Now Kakashi was think about how good Naruto grew up. Well you know what I mean! Kakashi nodded.

"Okay now Mr. Emo." Sasuke glared.

"Heh, My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like a lot of things and dislike almost everything. My hobby is training. My goal… No, it's more of an ambition. I want to kill a certain man and revive my clan." Everyone paused, except me of course. I hesitated for a second, then outwardly started laughing again. They stared at me, confused. Sasuke glared at me now.

"Sorry!- pfft!" I couldn't stop. Now that I was older, or was, I learned all about 'that'. "Sa-Sasuk-Sasuke! Ahaha-" I started to breathe calmly to stop. "You do know what you have to do to revive you clan don't you." At this Kakashi blush, luckily the other boys didn't see this. The boys looked even more confused. No laughing, no laughing, no laughing. "Sex." They got it now and Naruto was laughing louder than I was. Sasuke looked flustered.

"Hehe, kids. Don't talk so bad. Now for the lady." Kakashi said, facing me. I smiled.

"Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno…" I didn't say anything after that. They stared at me for a minute. "Well? What's next?"

"Uh, well aren't you going to finish your introduction?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope." I smiled innocently.

"Uh, then…" Kakashi stood. "Tomorrow we have a mission." Naruto smiled widely as did I. "A survival test." Naruto frowned.

"But we had those in the academy!" He yelled. Kakashi nodded.

"I can't say this since you will get scared, but let's just say it isn't eas-" I would have interrupted early, but I was remembering what we had to do.

"Only 9 of the 26 graduates will pass." I said still smiling. "Means only three teams. Each team has a different thing to do. You will have us take bells from you." They all stared at me. Kakashi was the first to speak.

"How'd yo-"

"I read…"

"But-!"

"I know…" Everything was silent. Then, Naruto piped up.

"Bells?"

"Two bells." I replied. "We will have to take them from him, fight and everything." I frowned. "Everything or you won't get the bell." Standing I looked back at Kakashi. "7:00 at Training Ground 7 right?" He nodded and I walked downstairs and home.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning I awoke at six as usual. Standing I walked into the bathroom and took a shower and brushed my teeth. A half an hour later, all dried and clothed, the doorbell rang. My mom got it and called me down. Naruto was at the door.

"Hello, Naruto. What do you need?"

'Have you eaten yet!?" He yelled, causing my mom to jump in the other room. Smiling, I said no. "Good! Kakashi-sensei said don't eat or you'll puke. I'll see you there!" He left. A little later I ate anyways. 2 hours later I left for the training grounds.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sakura-chan! Where have you've been!?" Naruto yelled, getting sight of me. I smiled a little, acting embarrassed. "Sakura! Don't be late like Kakashi-sensei! Oka-" 'Poof'.

There was Kakashi.

"Your Late!"


	4. Chapter 4

We have just started the test. I was hiding in a bush watching Naruto, giggling. I knew the real Kakashi was behind me. I stood, revealing me self to the clone, Sasuke, and Naruto. "Hello, Kakashi." I smiled at him. "I know what this is about, so i will tell the others. Is that alright with you?" I poked his nose. The now upside down Naruto and Sasuke, gasped. Kakashi grabbed my arm and flipped me upside down, as well. I frowned and kicked him in the nuts. I left him there. Taking out a kunai, I threw it. Luckily, I still hand my aim, although it was a little off since my arms were shorter. Naruto fell out of the tree, landing on the ground, hard. I gestured to Sasuke. They both were next to me as I spoke. "This test is about teamwork. I can show you what to do and we all will get to graduate." Naruto nodded, but Sasuke scoffed.

"How do we know, you know how to beat him." He said. This time I scoffed. Poking him in the fore head, I started speaking. He glared at me, and held his forehead. Must be nostalgic.

"Okay, first of all, we don't have to beat him. All we have to do is get the bells. Second of all, I knew about the test didn't I? I know a lot… Third of all, no of us is strong enough to be him." I said, counting my fingers. "Now just follow me, or I have a million ways to torture you. First way, nicknames, Chicken-ass." Naruto laughed and Sasuke glared hard at me. I was serious when I said this so Naruto laughed harder. "Naruto, go get Kakashi. He should be over there, still laying on the ground." Naruto nodded and left. I laughed, turning to Sasuke. "Now, are you ready to follow my orders?" Sasuke sighed and nodded, hesitantly. Kakashi disappeared when Naruto poked him. It seems it was a clone substitution. Naruto came running back to us and told me what happened. I nodded. Doing what I did the last time I fought him, I looked every which way and found that he was under ground. "I might need to borrow some chakra…" They nodded and did their best at giving some chakra. Gathering some of my own in my hand, I smiled. "Alright, watch out!" They jumped away just as I hit the ground. It split and there was Kakashi, wide-eyed. "Peek' a' Boo. Okay guys, grab him." Naruto and Sasuke, who were on a tree, also wide-eyed, snapped out of it. Kakashi was ready to jump out as Naruto and Sasuke tackled him. I ran forward and took the bells before Kakashi overpowered the boys. "There… We win." I looked at the clock. "And before lunch!" I said, walking away to the bento. I jingled the bells a little for emphasis.

"I'm starving!" I said, laughing. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto were still staring at me. "Hm… D-do I have something on my face?" I asked. They all shake their head, in synch. I laugh again. "Come on and eat!" Naruto came running over and I handed him a bento. I threw one at Sasuke, which… he didn't catch. It fell to the floor and Sasuke didn't move to get it.

"Well, I guess… I guess you pass." Kakashi said, and walked away to the Hokage Tower. Sasuke started glaring at me.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked. I stared at him for a second. I didn't smile.

"Sakura Haruno. And your Sasuke of the Uchiha clan. You have no family except for your older brother and Mand- I mean no one else…" Sasuke's eyes widened. He ran up to me and started shaking my shoulders.

"What! The-There's another Uchiha!? Where!" He yelled. I brushed him off. I started walking away and handed him my un-opened bento.

"I told you… You and your brother are the only ones alive." I said and turned smiling at them both. "I got to go… see you later." And I started running back to my house. When I got there, I found a note in the kitchen saying that my parents went shopping. I walked upstairs. It was decided. I would leave tomorrow.

---------------------------------------

To people who actually read my story, sorry. I have no idea why chapter 2 changed cuz I didn't do it. :D well, byebye.


	5. Chapter 5

As I finished packing my clothes that night, I heard noise downstairs. Must be my parents getting home. They called up, checking if I was in the house. "Yes!" I yelled down to them. I looked at my hand, still bandaged, and looked at it for awhile. Mandara Uchiha. Perhaps I could stop him... But he wouldn't remember me . I re-bandaged it after putting some, only a little, chakra to quicken the healing. I looked under my bed where I had left the scroll the last two days. Pulling it out, I looked into it. It had Mandara's and my name still so maybe he would believe that he was the one to give it to me. I carefully put it in my pouch. "Now for rations..." I talked to my self, quietly. I took the food that I put in my room earlier and put it above my clothes in the bag. Grabbing my now full canteen, I threw it next to my bag. My pouch carried various weapons.

"Sakura-honey," My mom said, knocking on my door. "Almost bed time. Get ready."

"Alright." I quickly responded. I heard my mom's footsteps walking down the hallway to her own room. Smiling sadly at this, I knew I would miss them again. I stepped into my bed after taking my bag off and zipping it up. "Good night..." I fell asleep. I need rest for tomorrow.

000

I awoke right before dawn. At least only a few ninjas would be awake, but the two at the gate would most like be asleep. They were always like that. I slipped on my backpack and pouch. My canteen connected with my backpack. I stepped out of my window and jumped onto the ground. From there I began walking to the gate. I didn't take long, maybe 20 minutes, before I got there. I was right that the two there, Kotetsu and Izumo, were asleep. The gates weren't open though. I paused then looked at the guards. I woke them up.

"Excuse me. I am on a mission for Sandaime, can you open the gates." I sounded older. They wiped there eyes still a little drowsy.

"Sure, sure..." Izumo slurred out. Kotetsu's head slammed onto the desk they sat at. Must have had a bad night... The gates opened and Izumo fell back asleep, too. The gates were loud at opening.

"Crap." Now I had to get out of there and quick. A lot of light sleepers, mostly ninja, would wake up. I stretched my tired legs and shot off as fast as I could without wasting too much chakra. I felt a few chakra signatures behind me, but they were stopping at the gate. I was lucky my signature was not that strong or they would surely sense me. I sensed Kotetsu and Izumo wake up. I stopped to make sure that no one was actually following me. I hid in a treetop and looked back to the gate. Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, and other nin were standing there talking to Kotetsu and Izumo. Hopefully, the two would think it was a dream and accidentally opened the gate. It seems they did since the gate shut and the signatures left. I turned around and began running again, this time in the trees.

000

It was in afternoon when I stopped at a creek. I freshened up and refilled my canteen even though I hadn't taken on sip yet. But cold water was always better. I rested for a half hour then started up again. I wondered how long to find an Akatsuki would take. After an hour, I felt a large chakra signature. Hopefully Akatsuki. As I stopped in a tree, there wasn't any Akatsuki around. Surprisingly there was Jiraya. I gaped and jumped done to him. He seemed to be peeping at some girls a little ways off in a small village. I hugged him. That surprised him and he jumped back. "I missed you so much!" I yelled. Jiraya eyed me like I was crazy. Oh, yeah, he didn't meet Naruto yet. I back away a little, putting my hands up in defense. "Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else." I lied. Hesitantly he nodded and slowly went back to his 'work'. Well, he would have, but he saw my headband.

"Your from Konoha? What are you doing up here?"

"U-Um, I'm on a mission... So I gotta go... Bye!" I lied again, jumping into the trees. Well, maybe it wasn't a lie. I was on a mission, but that was by myself for myself... not myself. For everyone in the village and other villages. To stop Akatsuki, I guess. But how?

000

Around dusk, I stopped again. Earlier happenings made me think a lot. I didn't get a lot of answers. I sat in a small clearing and made a fire. I took out some food, only a rice ball, and ate in silence. Nothing happened when I ate sadly. No Akatsuki, nothing. I fell asleep a little later.

000

In Konoha, things were crazy. The Haruno family couldn't find their daughter. Naruto and others were just running around everywhere to find her. Miss Haruno started crying. The Sandaime called some jounin and some genin to a meeting. The people that were in the room where Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Ino, and Hinata. Those ten were sent out to find Sakura if she had wondered, or ran away, from the village. They left the next day.

000

I awoke to silence. It was five in the morning. Still no Akatsuki. I paused. How long would it take. I hoped my parents and the others wouldn't worry that much. I sat and looked over to the put out campfire. I reopened her bag and took out another rice ball for breakfast. Afterwards, I stood, put everything back on and started going on again. At this rate I might make it to Suna. I giggled to myself, then remembered something. Just if I had time traveled to when I was fifteen I could of met the Akatsuki when they were taking Gaara, but that would mean I would miss Naruto coming home. I sighed. "Oh well, I'm already here." I closed my eyes, looking towards the ground. Suddenly I felt an enormous chakra signature appear right before me. I bumped into what felt like a rock and fell to the ground. I caught myself right before I hit the ground and used one arm to flip myself over and stand. Another signature appeared next to the first one. Looking up, I saw black cloaks. With red clouds! The one I bumped into was blue. Kisame Hoshigaki. The other was Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. Finally, Akatsuki were here. I jumped up to them and bowed on the tree. I bowed like a person would do to royalty... Well, how a knight would anyway.

"Heh, what do you want, brat." Kisame gruffly said. Itachi stayed silent. I clenched my fist, wanting to kill both of them for what they did in the future and of what Kisame just said, but I let it go, unclenching my hand.

"Akatsuki, I would like to meet your leader." I said, bravely. I would not ever be afraid of them. Never after what they did. And even if I was, she would still act brave. Kisame chuckled.

"And why would you want to do that." He asked. "Why would you, knowing we could kill you right now."

I looked up and stood. I closed my eyes. Opening them a second later, I glared at him. "Even if you fucking kill me, ass, I will haunt you for the rest of your damned life." This made both of them shut up and stare at me wide-eyed, or eyes a little more widened. Kisame opened his mouth to speak.

"Holy shit... Um, Itachi?" He turned to Itachi to see what he thought. Itachi nodded and turned.

"Its that way. 30 kilometers northwest and turn right. You will continue on for 10 meters and undo a genjutsu." That was all he said, before passing me. Kisame stared at me.

"Thats if you still want to go, brat. We won't care if once you get in there one of the members kill you." He also left after that. I paused. No, I can't die yet. That said, I followed the directions. Coming to a large rock in the end, I released the genjutsu. The rock seemingly melted away and a large building appeared. No windows and only one door, as of what I could see. I opened the door slowly that was gray like the building. Inside was just pitch black. Another genjutsu? Just incase, I said 'Kai". Nothing happened so it wasn't a genjutsu. I stepped in the building. I felt another chakra signature suddenly and a swiping noise. In the end, there seemed to be sword against her neck, drawing a small line of blood.

"Who the hell are you!?" Crap... That voice was that of the immortal, Hidan. Then, this would be his scythe. I am going to die.

"U-um," I began, stuttering. "Sakura Haruno. From Konoha." I felt the scythe push harder into my skin. "No worries! I am not being followed! Hopefully." I said the last part quietly and quickly. The scythe wasn't removed. "I would like to meet your leader." Hidan removed the scythe.

"Jashin-sama?"

"Maybe later... But, no. The leader of Akatsuki." I didn't say Pein's name just incase it was an insult or something. Although I couldn't see it Hidan smiled at what I said about meeting Jashin. He nodded.

"Why do you want to meet that ass?" Hidan asked, confused. I thought for a moment.

"... I need to ask him a question."

There was silence for a moment.

"That's all?" Hidan asked indifferently. I giggled in my mind at his tone.

"Yes. Will you let me?" I asked, putting my chakra filled hand to my neck. As I did that, I could see him since it created light. I gaped. Hidan was all bloody. I backed away a little. "Um, are you okay...?" I asked, fake smiling. Hidan scoffed.

"Duh..." He started walking away.

"Um, where's the leader?"

Hidan paused. "I'm not going to tell you." He said turning back to me.

"Why not!?"

He didn't answer me and soon disappeared back into the darkness. My neck was healed for awhile now and I stopped the chakra flow. It was dark again. I walked in the direction Hidan did. Except I hit a wall. I stopped and sat on the ground, waiting for an Akatsuki to find me.

"Why the hell is it so dark?" I asked myself.

"'Cuz Kakuzu-sempai doesn't like paying bills!" A voice right next to me replied. I 'eeped' and back away. I hit a pair of legs this time.

"Tobi! How many times do I have to tell you, un! Don't sit on the floor!"

"Sorry, Deidara-sempai!" The first voice, named Tobi, said and stood. The guy before her, Deidara it seemed, froze.

"If your there... The, whose-"

"A girl." Tobi said, happily.

"What the fuc-"

"I'm Sakura Haruno! Um, I would like to speak with your leader." I interrupted Deidara. Deidara back away a little.

"Um... How'd you get in, un?"

"Un?... Um, well, I met Itachi and Kisame while traveling. They told me. Well, more like Itachi told me."

"Oo! Itachi-sempai told you! Hehe, he must like youuu!" Tobi teased. Sakura blushed, then remembered who it was.

"No, he sucks."

"Doesn't he, un." Deidara sighed. "Guess I have nothing better to do. Come on." He started walking away. I stood and followed him. Tobi didn't follow us. There was a door. Here I come Pein... and Mandara. Deidara opened the door. It was... his room. Candles were lit across the room, by sculpture. They cast very eerie shadows. A map was on the wall nearest to the bed. Deidara walked to it. Pointing to an x mark, he began talking again. "This is where we are. A hidden rest base. Me, Tobi, and Hidan are the only ones here right now, un." Then he pointed to Ame. "That's were our Leader is. In Ame, un." He walked to his desk. Taking out a scroll, he placed it on the desk. He opened it and it showed a smaller version o the map. He took a paint brush a drew directions. He blew on it to dry and closed it once it did. "Here." He said handing it to me. I smiled.

"Thanks." I turned ready to walk out the door. "Where'd Tobi go?"

"..." Deidara looked back over to me. He was making another one of his sculptures. "Oh, don't know, don't care."

I nodded and walked out of his room. Putting my hand on the wall, I navigated the best I could back to the front door. Luckily it was still open, so I didn't have to put my hand on the wall anymore. But, the brightness made me blinded for a second, so I had to paused. As soon as I got outside and closed the door, the building turned back into a rock. I looked at the map and began running to Ame.

000

"Kakashi-sensei! Are we there yet!?" Naruto yelled up to the front of the group.

Kakashi sighed. Ever since they left Konoha Naruto asked that every half hour. "No Naruto..."

"I see a clearing up ahead." Neji said.

"Alright, well stay the night there." Asuma said, dropping onto the ground. The others followed him. Lucky enough for them, no enemies yet. As Kakashi stepped onto the ground, too, he saw a put out fire. And a scroll. He picked it up.

"Tsukanoma?" He said. Naruto and the other genin walked up to him.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"... Brief Time." Asuma answered as Kakashi opened it. He opened it slowly. The first thing he saw was Sakura's name and he closed it.

"Sakura was here." The others nodded and they headed out again.

000

_**So? How is it? Should I keep the Naruto group in, or just Sakura's POV?**_


	6. Chapter 6

I slowed to a stop on a tall tree, panting. I have been traveling non-stop for 2 days. Sitting down slowly to rest my aching legs, I set out my chakra. I was trying to sense if there was anyone close by. No. There was only animals, small animals. Oh look, here one comes. I smiled at a small squirrel that hopped up on to the branch I was sitting on. It scurried up to my bag and crawled in. I sat still, not to scare it and waited until it popped back out. When it did, It had a cracker in its mouth. I chuckled. "I have no idea how long that has been n there." It ran away with the stale cracker when I shifted. I was going to sleep today. Getting in a comfortable position, I closed my eyes and waited to fall asleep.

0.0.0

Although they didn't know it, every break the group took, they fell behind. Sakura was twice the time from them. The pre-teens were sleeping at the moment, but the older ones were talking about this mission. It has been more than two days since she left. Kakashi took out the scroll, Tsukanoma, and placed it on the ground.

"Sakura's scroll." He said plainly. Asuma and Gai nodded.

"What do you suppose it does?" Asuma asked looking at it.

"We could look-" Kakashi started, but was interrupted by Gai.

"NO! We can not- should not- go through her private property!"

"..." Asuma stared at Gai, thinking, then turned to the scroll again. "What if its a call for help?"

This time Gai couldn't think of anything to say. All three shrugged it off and Kakashi put it away. They went to sleep for twenty minutes. After that, they woke the others and all set off again.

0.0.0

I woke up to silence. It was dawn and right now the things around me, or at least most of them, were asleep. Stretching my still sore muscles, I calculated the amount of time I sleep. Maybe 5, 4 and a half hours. Smiling, I took a deep breath and stood. I patted of dust from my butt and back pouch. I froze.

"Wha... Where!" I quickly flipped onto my knees and threw my pouch onto the branch beneath me. I opened it. Pulling out all the contents, I did not see the scroll. "Crap!" I stood and turned the way I came, running my full speed. I need to hurry and meet him already. Mandara.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the short chapter last time! I was not in the mood. My audition did not go well and the part I wanted was given to an older person :p I only have 14 lines and don't get to sing!

A day later of traveling in silence, I sensed another chakra. Well, it wasn't just one. Maybe nine or ten. Slowing to a stop, I took a small break to gain breath in case I would have to fight. I started up again, running towards the chakra sources, and smack! One of them hit me head on with their arms winding around me. The chest hit me, muffling my hearing.

'Holy Crap' Was all I thought before hitting the branch and falling to the ground, painfully. The one hugging me, it seemed, let go of me, also falling. It was Naruto.

"Sakura!" He yelled, even though he was right next to me. We touched the ground at the same time. Except I jumped back up to the branch, leaving him on the ground. Ino was the next one to hug me. Hinata came, but didn't hug me. We weren't that good of friends in the past. Neji, Gai, Sasuke, Tenten Asuma, Lee, and Kakashi came onto the branch in that order. Kakashi stared at me, eyebrow raised. Naruto came back up hugging me again. I paid no mind and stared at the senseis.

"I need to go..." I said, shrugging off Naruto. He frowned as did the senseis. Kakashi walked closer me. Pulling something out of his pouch, he stared at me. He took out a scroll and handed it to me. Looking at the name I smiled. I quickly grabbed and was about to thank him when a thought came to my mind. "...Did you look in it?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I was going to, Asuma too, but this guy said to keep out of your 'private' property." He said this, pointing at Gai and making the word private emphiased. I giggled at Gai and thanked him. He nodded and gave the good guy pose and Lee followed him. I chuckled a little more and turned to Kakashi. I bowed my head to him.

"Tell Sandaime that I won't be coming back for awhile... Maybe never." Naruto frowned really sadly as did the other genin. Except Neji, of course. He was just like that before Naruto knocked sense into him at the Chuunin Exams.

"But-!" He began, but Kakashi interrupted him like he hadn't heard him in the first place. Gai and Asuma looked away.

"If you don't come back with us... You'll be a missing nin." He also looked away. I looked towards the ground. The words traitor laced my mind. I was reminded of Sasuke. Well, when he left. I nodded slowly and turned.

"Yeah, see you later..." I was going to jump away when I felt a hand on my wrist. Naruto, again. He looked like he was going to cry.

"Please." Was all he said and I wanted to oblige. Shaking my head, I knew I was doing this for him. For Konoha. For everyone. But mostly for him. I looked away from Naruto.

"Sorry... I have a few things to do." I felt his hand slip off mine, slowly. I jumped away from the group, putting the scroll in my pouch.

0.0.0

The group watched Sakura leave, sadly. Again, except Neji. Lee frowned slightly. He turned towards Naruto.

"She is... Beautiful! A lovely blossom!" He said loudly. This made some of the people in the group sweat-drop. Naruto turned to Lee, glaring.

"She wouldn't like you, Bushy Brows!" He yelled back louder. Lee weeped, turning away. On the way home, everyone was quiet except these two. Kakashi frowned, thinking of the mission report he, Asuma, and Gai were going to have to do. He also was thinking that he lost a student. What exactly did she have to do?

0.0.0

I ran the rest of my day, thinking of the word exchange. I sighed and stopped at a tree as the sun set over the horizon. I sat, looking at the sunset and smiled. So peaceful, I guess. But in a few days, I will be declared a missing nin. If I could, I would have went home, but still. I need to meet him. Mandara. I fell asleep at that and dreamed of my memories of him.

0.0.0

Two days later, it started raining. I was close. Wondering if it was easier to get in now that I was a missing nin, I stopped and jumped out of a tree. Yes, yesterday, if I calculated correctly, Naruto and them got home. Or maybe it was today, if they took a lot of breaks. I chuckled a little. They probably did since really it is the first time out of the village for most of them. I started walking on the ground. After awhile, the trees finally came to an end and I saw the village. Although, it was still really far away. I would have to walk on water for a bit instead of jumping on trees, too. That would take time since my chakra level is low. They are a bit higher than my past self, though. I have been training myself more. I walked to the edge of land and sat. I was going to sleep and get some food into my system. I need energy and chakra. I took a sip of water straight out of the lake around, and under, the village. It didn't help my dry throat so I drank a lot more. Now I felt like I was going to throw up. My throat still hurt.

0.0.0

Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma stepped slowly in Sandaime's office.

"So?" He asked. All three were silent. That is what made Sandaime know what they meant. It failed. "Alright dismissed.... Oh wait." He said, making the three who were about to leave, pause. " Can one of you go tell the Harunos?"

0.0.0

After I threw up, I laid on the ground. Never again, I sweat-dropped. I know that I wasn't supposed to drink water quickly after a long run,but this time I just did it. I took out an apple from my pack and looked at it.

"Ugh..." I took a small bite from it anyway. I chuckled, remembering the time Naruto and Sasuke did the same thing. That mission didn't happen yet. I wonder if they will. I finished my apple while I was thinking. I curled up in the wet grass and smiled. Slowly I fell asleep, peacefully. But all the time I was sleeping the memories of the last battle came into my head, making a nightmare.

0.0.0

In the end, Sandaime was the one to tell Mr. and Mrs. Haruno. Mrs. Haruno weeped her self to sleep, not going out of her room after she heard the news. Mr. Haruno sat on the downstairs couch thinking.

Naruto and friends of Sakura hung out at Ino's house for there was a a day off tomorrow.

0.0.0

In the morning, I awoke with sweat on my face. It wasn't only sweat, though. Dried tears were also there. I frowned at nothing.

"..." Standing, I used my chakra to step on the water. It was still before dawn, but the town was still lit up and bustling. The city that never sleeps, I guess. I walked slowly across the lake, excited and very anxious. What if he wasn't here? ...What if he was. I mean, sure I want to meet him and stop him, but he doesn't know me. This is the past. And my low reserves and my strength is very low and different. So we can't get in a fight... I'll just show him the scroll. I smiled at my stupid plan. I should of thought of this before I left Konoha. Growing too anxious, I started to run. By this time I was halfway across. My smile widened as the city walls widened in front of me.

"Heh, what took you so long..." A voice called from above me. I stopped and looked up, confused. "Un." Deidara. Deidara...?

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He smirked at me from his giant clay bird, ten feet from the water's surface. I heard shuffling and his arm disappeared from my sight. His arm came back pulling something. A head. No body, just a bloody beheaded head. "Oh..."

His smirk disappeared and he mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"Oh nothing..." He replied. "I just thought a young ninja _girl_ would be afraid, un..." He again mumbled to himself. I smiled, but that soon disappeared when I felt my feet sinking a little. My chakra was going faster than I thought.

"Um, sorry... But I gotta go!" I smiled widely and started running again. Behind me, I sensed Deidara's bird started to move.

"...So... What's your deal?" He asked, the clay bird keeping in pace with me. I looked towards the water. Might as well be friendly. These are the people I will be with for awhile, I told myself. I stared back up to Deidara.

"My deal with what exactly?"

"You wanting to meet Leader."

"... Well, its not your Leader. It's his friend."

"What's his name?"

"Ha, what if its a girl, you sexist transvestite?"

That made Deidara stop, shocked. I chuckled to myself in my head and continued on. Maybe nine, ten more minutes and I'll be there. Suddenly, I felt something thwack my head and It made me fall into the water. It surprised me so that my chakra stopped a second and I actually slipped under. After surface, I felt that what ever hit my head was still there. Staring at the sky, I saw Deidara, eyes full of rage.

"Stupid girl... Brat even." He put his hand in the tiger sign and opened his mouth. Crap.

"W-Wait, wait, wait, wait!" I said to make him stop, or at least pause. "I was only joking. Geez, I know some don't, but I thought you were the one with the humor... Other than Tobi." Deidara scowled at me, but I guess he took my words and started ahead of me, flying to the tallest building. Good for now, but next time, no more joking, I thought as another note-to-self. At least I got him to stop talking about Mandara. I smiled and climbed out of the water. I pulled off the clay from the back of my head. Some still stuck in my hair. Putting my chakra back into my feet, I started to run.

0.0.0

About twelve minutes and I was finally there. At the borders. I frowned and walked around to find gates. Finding none in my vicinity, I decided to scale the wall. My frown deepened. I put more chakra in my feet and started walking straight upward. A raindrop got in my eye. Dammit Pein! Every time he has to do with someone's death! If I ever have the chance I will strangle him.

After another three minutes I made it to the top. I sat and took out a squished rice ball. "... Ah, oh well." I took a big bite out of it. After that was done, I checked my pouch to see if the scroll was still there, which it was, and jumped off the wall into the city below.

0.0.0

"Mission accomplished, Leader." Deidara stared into the darkness, head in hand. His voice echoed in the room.

"Alright." Pein, or Leader, nodded. Deidara brought the head up and handed it to Leader. He left it on his desk. Soon after Konan came in and took it to who knows where. "Dismissed."

"Wait a second." Deidara said to grab Pein's attention. "Do you know a girl with pink hair?"

"No."

"Do you have any friends who know a girl with pink hair?"

"... I don't think so. Why?"

"Uh, well one is coming soon and she said she was meeting a friend of yours."

"..."

"I'll be leaving." Deidara bowed his head and left quickly. The room was in silence for a little. Pein turned towards a door behind him.

"Mandara?" The door opened and a man with an orange-swirled mask appeared. He stepped in slowly and stared at Pein with his one eye-hole.

"Yes?" Asked a voice contradicting his look, sounding wise. Pein stared at him for a second.

"Do you know a girl with pink hair?" Pein said, repeating what Deidara asked. Mandara paused to think. He has lived so many years...

"None that I would be able to remember." He nodded towards Pein, turning back to the door. "But, we can always see." He went through the door and left into deep, pitch black.

"Yes we will." Pein said to himself, looking back to his desk. He lifted a pen and began some paperwork.

0.0.0

I sat on the water, slowly sinking into it as people passed on the road above me. The looked drunk and were walking really slowly. Really. To be this drunk, this early, is stupid. This village is stupid. Everyone is like drunk or something. I smiled to myself. The people were gone in a minute and I jumped up to the road. I was right... This town is drunk, there is at least three bars on this street alone.

"Who are you?" A female voice from behind, surprised me.

"Wha-!?" I turned, wide-eyed. The first things I saw was blue hair and an white origami flower.


	8. Chapter 8

"Just what do you think your doing? Trespassing, little girl?" The blue-haired woman hissed at me. She was staring at my headband. I am an idiot or what for not taking it off...

"Um, no... But yes at the same time."

She stared at me with confused eyes. As I looked at her more clearly, I saw something surprising.

"Y-your part of the Akatsuki?" I asked excitedly. Sure, I fought many Akatsuki, but not her. I never knew there was a woman in it.

"Yes, and?"

"I'd like to speak with your leader." Since I figured she was close to Pein, since she lived here, too, I added something. "Pein."

She hesitated, then spoke. "What would you, a young girl from Konoha, know about Pein. And if you did, why would you want to speak to him?"

"...It's- It's personal."

We didn't talk for awhile. A semi-drunk man passed. He said something along the lines about an angel. He was looking toward the woman as he said that.

"Fine," She sighed. "Follow me."

We went walking for a bit. She could probably tell I didn't have much chakra reserves. As we got close to the tallest building, I was throughly soaked with rain. We started jumping up the buildings. We kept on getting higher and higher. When we were at the top, I saw him sitting on a ledge. Not Mandara, but Pein. He was sitting there like King of the World. Starring in the rain, he finally peered down at us.

When he looked at me, his eyes widened. The woman noticed that too. "Do you know her, Pein."

"No." Maybe Deidara told him about me, I thought.

"Well, she would like to talk to you about..." She paused. "Personal business." She was staring at me now.

"Come inside then, girl. Go back to your job, Konan." Pain said swiftly. I noted in my mind that the blue woman was named Konan. Pein stood and walked into the building through a hole. I followed slowly, not knowing what to do next.

It was dark, almost as dark as the other base I was at a few days ago. Pein sat at a desk that I could barely see with the light produce from the door-like hole in the building. I looked around for a moment, trying to adjust to the lighting. I blinked my eyes a few time. When I opened them, I saw red, then nothing.

- - -

Pain shot through me when I was woken up very rudely. The pain was produce on my arm. With a kunai.

My eyes opened widely and there was the Tobi guy. With a kunai. In my arm.

"What... Are you doing?" I shouted. I shoved him away from me, and that accidently made a deep scratch. "Ow!" I pulled my arms in a defensive manner.

Tobi sat on the ground and was stay silent, just watching me. It was a room full of silence for a few minutes. Then, Pein and Konan walked in. I was cradling my cut arm by then.

"You girl," Pein began. "What is your name."

"Sakura Haruno, Konoha genin. Blood type O. 12 years old. Aires. What else do you need to know, Pein?"

The three Akatsuki stood stunned in the room, then Tobi talked. It wasn't the same Tobi she met. His voice was deeper and scarier.

"Sakura, then, what do you need from me?"

This time, I paused. "Wait, you're Mandara!? How did you know I was looking for you?" Mandara chuckled.

"I am really the only 'friend' Pein has other than Konan."

"Oh..." I tried to stand, but noticed my right foot was tied to the bed. "Let me go." I tried to say this calmly as I could, but I was panicking inside.

"How do we know you won't attack?" Mandara asked plainly.

I blinked. "I can't prove anything, but I am certain I won't." Then, I smiled. "Unless I am suddenly controlled by some godly force." Mandara seemed to be thinking.

"Fine." The bindings suddenly disappeared. I wasn't given a chance to ask how he did that. "Now, what do you need?"

I stretched, just as to quickly wince and grab my arm. I forgot it was cut. "I need to stop you."

"Stop me from what?" Konan left to go somewhere again, I watched her while she was walking out the door. Pein didn't follow sadly. Looking back to Mandara, I began my explanation.

"Uchiha, Mandara, you, created Akatsuki. Although nothing too bad hasn't started yet, the future will worsen. Most of your members will die." He eyes lingered on Pein with a small glare. He smirked at me. "Four more will join. And one of them is one of my teammates."

"And how do you know this?"

I looked at the ground. "Well, ..." I looked around for my pouch. It was next to the bed on a night stand. " Can you get that for me?" I said lazily.

Mandara threw it at me and I slowly took out Tsukanoma. "This. I'm from the future and I plead you to stop."

Mandara's eyes widened.

Suddenly, everything blurred and melted into the outside of Ame. I took me a few moments, but I realized what happened. I was in Mandara's genjutsu. He was probably relaying the information with Pein, or not. Mandara could do what he wanted. I stood.

What now? I can't go back to Konoha with out a punishment. But, I really should. If I went back to Ame the same thing would probably happen again, maybe worse.

I should really go back to Konoha. Or should I go to Suna and 'try', note the try, to soften Gaara for Naruto and then leave with them. I already changed the future enough, what could happen next?

_____

YOUR TURN!

Vote Either for her to go to Suna, Konoha, or stay out as a missing nin. Next Chapter is a filler as I wait for votes!


End file.
